Things a Luthor Does Not Do
by Dusty Words
Summary: [TRADUCTION de "Things A Luthor Does Not Do de BroodyJC] Un Luthor ne pleure pas. Un Luthor ne supplie pas. Un Luthor ne s'agenouille pas. Un Luthor ne fait pas preuve de faiblesse. Un Luthor n'aime personne. Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kara Danvers.


**Et voilà un petit OS Supercorp comme promis ! Malgré le peu de lecteurs apparents, je m'entête dans les traductions Supergirl et c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter :p L'histoire originale a été écrite par BroodyJC, elle est disponible sur AO3 pour ceux que ça intéresse :) Je remercie l'auteure de m'avoir autorisée à traduire son travail.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Je répète qu'il s'agit d'une TRADUCTION, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas !**

* * *

 **Things A Luthor Does Not Do**

 _Un Luthor ne pleure pas._

C'est une leçon que Lena apprend une semaine après son arrivée au manoir Luthor.

Elle a cinq ans. Elle est terrifiée. Elle pleure. Énormément. Mais jamais devant Ms. Luthor, plus jamais devant Ms. Luthor. Pas après ce qui s'est passé la première nuit.

A cinq ans, ses souvenirs sont encore clairs. Le sourire de ses parents, le rire de ses parents ; et c'est trop pour elle. Le gouffre béant dans son cœur, c'est juste trop.

Lorsque Lillian, non, lorsque Ms. Luthor la découvre un matin, agrippant sa couverture et secouée de sanglots, c'est tout juste si elle n'ignore pas complètement sa souffrance. Deux yeux froids se posent sur elle, et une voix inflexible lui déclare :

 _Un Luthor ne pleure jamais._

Lena retient la leçon. Lena obéit. Lena lève le menton, adopte une posture beaucoup trop rigide pour une petite fille de sept ans. Ça lui prend deux ans, mais elle retient la leçon. Elle ne pleure pas.

Elle ne pleure pas lorsque Lionel meurt alors qu'elle a onze ans, et elle se tient aux côtés de Lex, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux fixés sur un point au loin, jamais sur les journalistes.

Elle ne pleure pas lorsque sa mère l'envoie vivre en pension parce que, maintenant que Lionel n'est plus là, elle n'est plus obligée de faire semblant de l'aimer.

Elle ne pleure pas lorsque Lex devient ce qu'il devient.

Elle se contente de regarder tout ça de haut, le menton levé, les yeux froids et la voix inflexible. _Comme mère_. Parce qu'un Luthor peut-être triste, mais cela ne doit jamais ni se voir ni s'entendre.

Et puis elle rencontre Kara Danvers et son sourire radieux. Kara Danvers et ses joues rougissantes. Kara Danvers et ses yeux doux.

Et soudain, Lena est une vraie boule de nerf, sans arrêt au bord des larmes. Parce que ses sentiments pour Kara sont réciproques. Parce que Kara l'embrasse et que ses gestes sont tellement tendres qu'ils démolissent les murs qu'elle s'est érigée. Parce que des doigts hésitants caressent la peau qui se trouve juste au-dessus de ses hanches, et qu'elle a l'impression d'être sur le point de se briser en mille morceaux.

Elle ne pleure pas à cause des doigts prudents qui effleurent ses côtes, juste sous sa poitrine, son ventre, et tous les points sensibles de son dos. Elle ne pleure pas à cause de la langue chaude qui se presse contre son pouls, derrière son oreille, ou sur sa clavicule. Elle ne pleure pas à cause des dents qui frôlent son estomac. Elle ne pleure pas non plus à cause de la manière dont Kara murmure « Je te tiens » contre ses lèvres serrées, deux doigts plongés profondément en elle.

Non. C'est l'ensemble qui la fait craquer. Un peu plus à chaque fois. A un point où tout ce que Kara a à faire, c'est l'embrasser et la regarder dans les yeux avant de lui poser une question que son cerveau embrumé de Lena met beaucoup trop de temps à déchiffrer.

\- Tu me laisserais t'offrir le monde ?

Et Lena craque. Ses sanglots sont étouffés par deux lèvres fermes.

Lena hoche la tête, parce qu'elle ne trouve pas la force de répondre avec des mots.

Elle pleure la première fois qu'elle cou-fait l'amour avec Kara.

Et elle n'a même pas honte.

 _Un Luthor ne supplie pas._

Mère l'en informe durant l'année de ses treize ans, lorsque Lena ne supporte plus de vivre si loin de la maison. Même si le terme "maison" sonne tout de même bizarre.

Mais dès que le mot _s'il-vous-plait_ sort de sa bouche, Lena sait qu'elle a perdu. A cause du bruit de langue agacé que produit sa mère. La seule indication qu'elle donne lorsqu'elle veut laisser entendre qu'elle est mécontente.

\- Les Luthor ne supplient pas.

C'est la seule chose qu'elle répond avant de raccrocher.

Lena ne supplie plus.

Mais Kara adore les préliminaires. Lena s'en rend compte au bout de la troisième fois.

Elle s'en rend compte à cause de la manière dont Kara prend toujours son temps pour effleurer sa peau du bout des doigts ; à cause de la manière dont elle sourit contre ses côtes lorsque Lena laisse échapper un gémissement en sentant ses ongles griffer légèrement ses hanches ; à cause de la manière dont Lena doit tirer un peu trop fort ses cheveux pour l'inciter à descendre _plus bas ;_ à cause de ses gloussements, de sa bouche pressée contre l'intérieur des cuisses de Lena lorsque ses hanches se soulèvent du lit.

Enfin bon, Kara finit toujours par passer beaucoup trop de temps à l'allumer, pas qu'elle s'en plaigne, le résultat est toujours époustouflant, mais elle passe vraiment un temps fou à faire montrer le désir en elle, jusqu'à la rendre folle. Elle a toujours l'impression de perdre connaissance pendant une minute ou deux avant de retrouver ses esprits et de croiser le regard d'une Kara Danvers éblouissante de beauté qui lui sourit.

Lena supplie.

Pour la première fois depuis ses treize ans.

Elle supplie entre deux respirations moites, entre deux gémissements laborieux ; elle supplie et des sanglots fragiles et rauques s'échappent de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Un mélange de prières formées du nom de Kara et de plus de « s'il-te-plait » qu'elle n'en a jamais prononcé auparavant.

Ça dure jusqu'à ce que Kara ait pitié d'elle et la laisse s'envoler au septième ciel, la serrant dans ses bras en attendant qu'elle se remette.

Lena n'aurait jamais cru que supplier deviendrait un jour une chose qu'elle aime faire.

 _Un Luthor ne s'agenouille pas._

Les mots sortent de la bouche de Lex alors que la télé affiche en live l'image d'une foule qui tombe à genoux devant Superman. Lex est en rage, il fait les cent pas dans le salon ; Lena l'observe. Il a vingt-quatre ans lorsqu'il devient fou. Fou parce que le monde voue un culte à un alien. Un alien aussi puissant qu'un dieu.

Une semaine plus tard, Lex répète les mêmes mots devant le monde entier pendant une conférence de presse, juste après avoir repris la direction de Luthor Corp. _Un Luthor ne s'agenouille pas. Ni devant un démon. Ni devant un Dieu._ Et le monde part en fumée.

Elle a dix-sept ans lorsque l'événement se produit. Lorsque son frère tourne le dos au sauveur.

Elle est à l'autre bout du monde lorsqu'il déchaîne sa fureur dans un ultime espoir pathétique d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Ça n'empêche pas son cœur de se briser.

Luthor Corp devient l'ennemi numéro un de Superman. Son frère est en première ligne. Lillian Luthor n'a jamais été aussi fière de lui.

Lillian n'est plus là, maintenant. Ni Lex. Luthor Corp n'existe plus. L-Corp l'a remplacée. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne se sont jamais agenouillées.

Mais lorsque Lena voit le regard de Kara s'assombrir de désir, elle cède.

Elles sont toutes les deux debout dans le salon, et Lena juste assez courbée pour mordre les abdos parfaits de sa petite-amie ; les mains de Kara se posent sur ses épaules, appuyant à peine, et Lena cède avec grand plaisir.

Elle s'agenouille, et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aime beaucoup la vue, d'en bas. Les lèvres de Kara sont entrouvertes, sa poitrine se soulève et son pouce caresse la lèvre inférieure de Lena.

\- Ok ? demande Kara.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Lena lui montre.

Lorsque les jambes de Kara ne réussissent plus à la porter, elle s'effondre sur le canapé et Lena accompagne le mouvement sans se lever du sol. Lena apaise la cuisse passée par-dessus son épaule et dépose un baiser à l'intérieur, juste à l'endroit qui fait frissonner Kara.

 _Un Luthor ne s'agenouille pas._ Les mots de Lillian sont gravés au fer rouge au fond de son esprit, et elle pose son menton sur la cuisse de Kara, écoutant avec délice la jeune femme essayer de retrouver son souffle.

Et pourtant, Lena Luthor se met à genoux pour Supergirl. Lena Luthor se met à genoux pour _Kara Danvers_.

L-Corp devient soutien numéro un d'une alien. D'une Super. D'une Déesse.

S'agenouiller devient une habitude.

 _Un Luthor ne fait pas preuve de faiblesse._

C'est Lionel qui le lui apprend.

Son ton est très différent de celui de son fils et de sa femme. Il sourit, le coin de ses lèvres se soulevant imperceptiblement lorsqu'il s'accroupit devant une Lena âgée de cinq ans, qui vient tout juste d'apprendre à retenir les larmes qui menacent de déborder de ses yeux lorsqu'elle est en public. Dans l'intimité de la maison, les choses sont bien différentes, bien sûr.

Il place deux doigts sous son menton et l'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux. La chaleur humaine présente dans son regard est enfouie sous des couches et des couches de quelque chose que son jeune âge l'empêche de comprendre.

\- Tu peux le répéter ?

\- Un Luthor ne fait pas preuve de faiblesse.

Il hoche la tête, et Lena garde la tête haute lorsqu'elle pénètre le bâtiment. C'est son premier jour d'école.

C'est sans doute aussi son souvenir préféré de Lionel. Notamment parce qu'après ce jour-là, il n'a plus pu aménager son emploi du temps et s'arranger pour passer du temps avec elle. Mais il la laissait s'asseoir avec lui à son bureau, à la maison.

C'est probablement la leçon qu'elle a le plus de mal à oublier. Comment est-elle censée désapprendre qu'elle n'a pas le droit de se sentir vulnérable ? Comment est-elle censée laisser quelqu'un la voir pour ce qu'elle est et découvrir tous ses secrets ? Comment est-elle censée avouer qu'elle est encore hantée par la folie de Lex et la désapprobation de Lillian ? Comment ?

Mais Kara la serre contre elle la première fois que ça arrive ; elle cale sa tête sous son menton et murmure des mots d'amour dans son oreille. Kara la serre contre elle la deuxième fois. Kara l'attire dans ses bras au milieu de son cauchemar la cinquième fois.

La dixième fois, Lena recule d'elle-même dans le lit de Kara, cherchant la chaleur réconfortante de la femme qui dort à ses côtés. Et quelques instants plus tard, Kara passe un bras par-dessus son ventre et enfouit son nez dans son cou. Kara soupire de contentement et l'attire plus près d'elle.

Lena devient quelqu'un qui sait faire preuve de faiblesse, tard le soir, lorsque la ville est trop paisible pour avoir besoin de Supergirl et qu'elle peut garder Kara Danvers pour elle toute seule. Kara a détruit les murs qu'elle s'était construits. Kara l'a brisée de la meilleure manière possible, et elle est en train de la reconstruire.

Lorsque les rêves ont l'air trop réels, lorsque la voix de Lex se fait trop forte ou que le regard désapprobateur de sa mère est trop coupant et trop clair dans son esprit, elle recule, et son dos trouve les courbes du corps de Kara.

Kara est toujours là pour la serrer dans ses bras, et quand elle ferme les yeux, tout le monde est toujours là. Mais avec la jeune femme pressée tout contre elle, elle se sent suffisamment forte pour leur faire face.

Lena met le doigt sur ce qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de Lionel, toutes ces années auparavant. C'était le poids d'être un Luthor. Le poids de toutes les implications que ce nom impliquait.

 _Un Luthor n'aime personne._

Ça, c'est ce qui a été le plus dur à accepter pour Lena. C'est à douze ans qu'elle l'a entendu pour la première fois, les yeux de mère la fixant d'une expression impassible.

\- Est-ce que Lionel vous manque parce que vous l'aimiez ?

Lena voit bien que la question la prend pas surprise, mais Lillian fait un geste dédaigneux de la main et répond :

\- Un Luthor n'aime personne.

C'est la leçon qui l'a le plus blessée et qui a été la plus difficile à accepter, parce que Lex lui a dit qu'il l'aimait. Presque à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

A partir de ce moment, elle s'est demandée si Lex s'amusait à transgresser les règles des Luthor ou s'il lui avait tout simplement menti.

La folie furieuse qui habite ses yeux six ans plus tard lui prouve qu'il s'agit de la deuxième option. Il mentait. Il a toujours été le petit chouchou de sa mère, de toute façon. Il n'aurait jamais rien fait qui puisse la décevoir.

Mais peu après l'arrivée de Kara dans sa vie, Lena se rend compte que les mots _apprécier_ ou _adorer_ ne correspondent pas exactement à ce qu'elle ressent pour elle.

Aimer, par contre.

Kara est une boule d'énergie à taille humaine, excitée au possible à l'idée de passer un long week-end dans la maison en bord de lac que possède Lena – elles y restent environ trois jours, mais ça n'empêche pas la journaliste de créer une playlist « premier voyage avec Lena », d'apporter des dizaines d'encas pour la route et de sortir les grosses valises ; elle prend soin d'en informer Lena – et Lena est persuadée que Kara est la plus belle personne qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée.

Son cœur se gonfle et tremble en même temps.

Elle a chaud et froid, ses joues brûlent et ses mains sont glacées lorsqu'elle entend Kara rire à ses côtés. Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi.

Kara se tourne pour lui faire complètement face, et elle commence à lui parler de Krypton. Des choses dont elle se souvient. De sa famille. De Kal-El.

Et Lena se contente de la fixer en retour, le regard empreint d'une telle adoration qu'elle se demande comment elle n'a pas encore réussi à faire fuir la jeune femme. Mais Kara reste et tend lentement la main pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

Lena comprend. Elle ne serait jamais parvenue à devenir la Luthor que Lillian désirait, parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais réussi à suivre les règles. Elle laisse presque échapper un rire plein de larmes et quelques sanglots tremblants lorsqu'elle s'en rend compte.

Elle aime Kara.

Comme elle n'a jamais rien aimé auparavant.

Kara la regarde, le clair de lune se reflétant dans ses yeux, et Lena en est certaine.

Elle est tombée amoureuse de l'univers.

Et l'univers l'aime en retour.

* * *

 **Et voilààà ! Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes ! :P J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Pour les fans de SQ, normalement demain je publie un autre OS (beaucoup plus long que celui-là). Il me tarde de vous le faire partager, parce qu'il est vraiment top !**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre de LHTL, j'y travaille ne vous inquiétez pas :)**

 **Merci à Not gonna die pour la traduction, t'assures :D**


End file.
